Generally, movie, television and videogame industries utilize music in “scoring” a scene. Scoring these works involves finding a music piece, which changes a mood of a scene in question, and playing the found music piece in a background while the movie, television or videogame scene proceeds. Similarly, other industries, such as advertising, and mobile phone software applications, rely upon music if the right music piece enhances an appeal of a proffered work-product. Thus, when an entity wants to use a certain music piece in its work-product, such as a commercial, the entity often faces a plurality of steps. For example, the entity must first search and select a desired music piece from a myriad of possibilities and then negotiate a copyright license terms with a copyright owner, such as a composer, a performer, a musical collective or a music house. Since numerous licensing possibilities exist, a situation sometimes arises where after a significant amount of effort is devoted to the selection of the right music piece, the music piece cannot be used because of high cost or other licensing issues.
Furthermore, although copyright owners are generally interested in licensing their copyrighted works, finding the right licensing opportunity is often a challenge. For example, low market recognition is one obstacle when seeking a lucrative licensing agreement because, generally, a small number of artists receive national exposure via popular recording labels. However, if a music piece receives public exposure through use in the movie, television, video game industries or in some other way, the public exposure could aid the copyright owner in gaining market recognition, which could eventually lead to other even more lucrative licensing deals.
While the foregoing may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.